El Recuerdo de Teiko
by keithlin
Summary: Tsubaki Kuroko, la hermana mayor de Tetsu ha vuelto a Tokio luego de que se marchara durante dos años sin dar más explicación que sus deseos de conocer el mundo. Su regreso sorprende a todo el equipo de Seirin, pero los más impactados son algunos miembros de la generación de los milagros, quienes estuvieron enamorados de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Teppei practicaba sus tiros mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de la práctica. Sus heridas estaban sanando pero no podía esforzarse demasiado si quería recuperarse. Siempre le había gustado el sonido del balón al chocar contra el suelo con cada bote. Podía pensar y relajarse cuando lo necesitaba y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Estaba lanzando al aro cuando una voz a su espalda le sobresaltó.

-No deberías practicar en tu estado.

Se volvió y se encontró a una chica que nunca había visto. Llevaba ropa de vestir en lugar del uniforme de Seirin así que supuso que no era de allí, tenía el cabello de un color azulado intenso y su mirada tenía un tono violeta.

Teppei sonrió y cogió el balón y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien.

Ella sonrió devuelta y señaló en dirección a su pierna.

-Es casi imperceptible pero cuando te preparas para lanzar, bajas la altura de tu cadera por un ligero temblor de tu pierna. Por el tipo de movimiento estás en recuperación de una seria lesión, de hecho me atrevería a apostar que no deberías estar jugando ni siquiera aunque te recuperaras.

-Veo que sabes mucho.

-He aprendido algo de Baloncesto.

Teppei dejó el balón en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

-Soy Kiyoshi Teppei- estiró la mano en su dirección.

La chica le sonrió y correspondió el saludo.

-Soy Kuroko Tsubaki.

Teppei se quedó perplejo.

En ese minuto las puertas se abrieron y el resto del equipo de Seirin apareció en el gimnasio. Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que había una chica allí.

-¡Una linda chica ha venido a ver a Teppei!- gritó uno.

-¿Teppei tiene novia?- dijo otro.

-No lo sé- contestó un tercero.

Todos los comentarios se vieron interrumpidos cuando Tetsuya Kuroko apareció de la nada asustándolos a todos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Todos se quedaron mirándole.

La chica le sonrió.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

Hyuga se acercó a Kuroko.

-¿Kuroko conoces a esa chica?

-Sí, es mi hermana.

Todos exclamaron al unísono y casi se caen de espaldas.

-Soy Kuroko Tsubaki, es un gusto conocerlos a todos por fin.

Riko se acercó a ella.

-Es un gusto, soy Riko Aida. Disculpa nuestra reacción pero no sabíamos que Kuroko kun tuviera una hermana.

-No creí necesario decirlo- dijo él en su defensa.

Al igual que el resto, Riko estaba sorprendida de saber que Kuroko tuviera una hermana. Y no se le pasó por alto que todos la estaban mirando embobados. Golpeó a Hyuga cuando lo vio descaradamente mirándole.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada!

-¡No seas descarado mirón!- gritó mientras le golpeaba con más fuerza.

Kuroko se alejó del resto y se acercó a su hermana.

-Tanto tiempo- saludó Kuroko.

-Ha sido harto- contestó Tsubaki.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te acompañe a casa- agregó su hermano al ver que todos les observaban. Miró a Riko esperando su aprobación y ella asintió sin dudarlo.

-Por supuesto, debes estar cansada si es que acabas de llegar.

Tsubaki sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Son muy amables, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano menor. Estoy impaciente por verlos jugar.

-Pronto se realizará el sorteo de la Copa de Invierno. Esperamos verte allí.

-Claro, me muero por ver a mi hermano en la cancha.

Dicho esto se volvió hacia Teppei.

-Ha sido un gusto Teppei Kiyoshi.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos se marchó junto a su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

-¿Alguien más notó lo diferentes que son?- Comentó Hyuga cuando desaparecieron del gimnasio.

-Ella es hermosa y Kuroko…- comentó Izuki- bueno… Kuroko es Kuroko.

-Me pilló totalmente por sorpresa- añadió Hyuga.

Riko se acercó a ellos.

-A todos.

-¡Hey Kagami!- gritó Koganei- ¿Tú sabías que Kuroko tenía una hermana tan bella?

Kagami los miró con desinterés- ¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo?

-Porque ustedes son buenos amigos.

-Pues no tenía idea.

-¡Bueno!- gritó Riko poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¡Déjense de perder el tiempo de hablando de chicas y vamos a entrenar que la Copa tiene que ser nuestra este año y se nos viene bastante difícil!

-¡Si!- gritaron todos y comenzaron a entrenar.

-¿Por qué volviste tan de repente?

Tsubaki sonrió.

-Este es mi hogar, no creo que tenga que tener una razón para volver.

Kuroko no parecía creer lo que decía.

-¿Sabes que te encontrarás con ellos, no?

Ella intentó mostrar desinterés pero él sabía que no era verdad.

-Lo sé, pero no me preocupa- hubo un largo minuto de silencio- ¿Lo has visto?

Kuroko se sorprendió de que le preguntara directamente.

-Sí, nuestras escuelas se enfrentaron en el torneo.

\- Y…¿cómo está?

-¿Por cuál de los dos preguntas?

Ella se quedó muda ante esa pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

Kuroko suspiró y se detuvo.

-Nunca supe que sucedió exactamente hace años, pero se que fue lo suficientemente importante para que te marcharas.

Tsubaki sonrió.

-Veo que no pude engañarte.

-No te pediré que me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero me preocupa que pueda pasarte si es que te encuentras con ellos.

Tsubaki le abrazó.

-Estoy preparada para enfrentarlo. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquello. Se que veré a Kise y a Aomine en algún momento.

-Antes los llamabas por su nombre.

Tsubaki sonrió con pesar.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Se separaron y continuaron caminando en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Kuroko estaba saliendo de la casa cuando Tsubaki salió del cuarto.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Tengo partido de práctica en contra de Yosen.

-¡Eso suena interesante! ¡Voy contigo!

Kuroko asintió y ambos salieron de la casa.

Se encontraron con el resto del equipo de Seirin en las puertas de la escuela Yosen.

-Bien- exclamó Riko con energía- este es el momento que estábamos esperando.

Entraron en el gimnasio y el equipo de Yosen se encontraba calentando.

Una voz en su espalda sorprendió a Tsubaki.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí.

-Siempre tan descortés Murasakibara- contestó volteándose hacia él aunque con la vista hacia arriba por su altura.

Él sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Le revolvió el pelo a Tsubaki y se fue en dirección de las gradas antes de volverse.

-Esto será interesante.

Ella no entendió que quería decir.

El partido comenzó y quedó maravillada al ver el buen nivel del equipo de Seirin. La última vez que había visto jugar a su hermano había sido en la generación de los milagros. El partido iba con el marcador a cero luego de los primeros diez minutos. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue la entrenadora, le gustaba ver que las mujeres se involucraran en este tipo de deporte y que lograran controlar a un equipo de hombres en la cancha. Sintió algo de nostalgia durante el juego por lo que cuando quedaba el último cuarto, salió en busca de un lugar donde comprar una bebida. Cuando llegaba al quiosco se quedó de piedra.

Kyse estaba a pocos pasos de ella y estaba completamente pasmado.

-Tsubaki- dijo él en voz baja.

Ella no se esperaba verlo tan pronto por lo que no supo que contestar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella intentó calmarse.

-Hola Kyse.

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta los brazos de Kyse la rodearon.

-¿Ky…Kyse?

Él no hablaba, simplemente la mantenía apretada a su cuerpo.

-¿Kyse?- repitió ella.

-Te he extrañado.

Ella se quedó helada ante sus palabras, intentando controlar el calor que le quería provocar el saber que se acordaba de ella.

Se separó sin mantener demasiada distancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Tsubaki.

-Venía a ver el partido de Yosen con Seirin pero tuve que trabajar y no alcancé a llegar a tiempo.

-Oí que eres modelo.

-Sí, me permite vivir con comodidad.

-Las mujeres deben perseguirte- se percató muy tarde de lo inapropiado de su comentario.

-Sí.

-Creo que debería volver- comentó ella sintiéndose incómoda- me dio gusto verte.

Se iba a marchar pero él la cogió del brazo.

-Espera.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió en su dirección.

-¿Podríamos vernos uno de estos días?

-Kyse- comenzó diciendo- no creo que sea buena idea.

-No nos vemos en mucho tiempo, solo para ponernos al día.

-No lo sé.

-No puedes volver y actuar como que no me conoces.

Aquello le dolió en el pecho. Eso no era lo que ella quería.

-Nunca pretendería actuar como que no te conozco. Es solo que…

Él esperaba su respuesta.

-No es nada- él parecía que iba a hablar- hablamos en otro momento.

Kyse la soltó y ella se fue rápidamente hacia el gimnasio olvidando por completo comprar su bebida.


End file.
